The purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to provide statistical and data management services to EHSC faculty and graduate students for research projects. The Facility provides support for the design, conduct, and analysis of laboratory experiments and clinical studies. Services included are: Consultation with EHSC investigators on statistical and computing components of their research, protocol development in experimental design and data collection, participation in the conduct of the study, including software development for quality control, data reports, and statistical analyses, and analyses of data from completed studies, including application and innovative statistical methodology which includes the design and analyses of clinical and experimental studies. This facility is located within the Department of Biostatistics. Services are provided by Dr. Cox, and other faculty, postdoctorals, and programmers from the Department of Biostatistics to Center investigators on an hourly fee-for-service basis. Services may be provided free to Center investigators with limited or no funding.